


The Big Bang

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:In the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron...





	The Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah AUgust (in December),Foundlings  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Primus/Unicron, Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker, Sunstorm, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** Crack,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> I had such a DIFFERENT idea for this fic, but I wrote the first paragraph, and then Skywarp....
> 
> 23\. Historical

"In the beginning, there was Primus, and there was Unicron. They were opposites and equals in all ways. Primus was light and life, and Unicron was darkness and death. Alone, but for the other, in the vastness of space they lived."

"And they often fragged hard and long and good, and Primus ended up sparked one day. And when he told Unicron, well, he was fragged off and left-"

" _SKYWARP_!" Sunstorm yelp-gasped.

Starscream couldn't help but laugh, and bent to scoop up the two now giggling sparklings.

"What? Wait, Star, where are you going?" Skywarp asked, but Starscream was not sticking around for the lecture his mate was about to get.

"That was sacrilege, Skywarp!" Sunstorm snapped. "I raised you better than-"

Starscream shut his berthroom door on the rest of Sunstorm's righteous rant and spilled Sideswipe and Sunstreaker onto the berth. He crawled over the chirping and giggling twins and decided a less serious story would perhaps be better for them today.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
